Plants vs. Zombies FREE
:For the main versions on iOS and Android, see Plants vs. Zombies iOS and Plants vs. Zombies (Android) respectively. Plants vs. Zombies FREE (abbreviated as PvZ FREE, known as Plants vs. Zombies FREE HD on the iPad, abbreviated as PvZ FREE HD, now known just simply as Plants vs. Zombies since November 3, 2017) is a version of Plants vs. Zombies for iOS and Android. It is essentially the same as the paid versions, except with more ads, more bugs, not including the Buttered Popcorn mini-game (for Android only), many of achievements are missing, and the Survival Mode does not include the Hard Levels. Also, unlike the paid version, the iPhone version also includes Survival Mode, which makes this the first time Survival Mode has ever been playable on iPhone. Game icons Plantsvs.ZombiesFREEicon.png|1st iOS/Android icon Plantsvs.ZombiesFREEicon2.jpg|2nd iOS/Android icon Plantsvs.ZombiesFREEicon3.jpg|3rd iOS/Android icon Bugs and differences This version includes many differences, and a large amount of bugs. All versions seed packet in the iPad version]] after they tapped the "Roll Credits!" button below the surrender note]] *There are many more ads in this version to make up for it not costing money. Pop-up ads appear in-between and when starting levels, and there are banner ads on the main menu. Ads can be bypassed by disabling WiFi. **On the iPad version there are square ads on the screen when receiving a plant or item as well. **There is an in-app purchase to remove all ads from the game that costs $2.99. While buying the paid version is cheaper than this, the paid version has one pop-up ad when starting the app, does not have Survival Mode if using an iPhone, and the player will have to restart their progress, so it may be a better deal. *When the player does not have enough coins to buy an item, if they tap "Get More Coins", it will take them to the ad removal in-app purchase instead. *"The Zombies are coming" chime is sometimes absent. **When the chime does play, sometimes it is just played halfway through. Instead of "The Zombies are coming", it says "The Zombies a". *On the iOS version, there are sometimes two or more signs for the player on the Zombies Killed pile, one always stays at the bottom and reads 0. *The leaderboard names are written in all caps, without spaces, and sometimes missing words altogether. **There are also no icons for the leaderboards. *The Peking Express achievement does not show up in Game Center. However, the leaderboard does. *The Zombies on Your Lawn music video is missing. *When updating to version 1.9, the player's Zen Garden progress and Zombies Killed pile will be reset, and all Survival levels will become locked, including the default level (Survival: Day). iPhone and iPod Touch achivement]] *Survival Mode is available in this version. **The Survival: Endless leaderboard is missing, most likely since the paid version does not have Survival mode. *There are many glitches with the menu animations. *The Achievements statue is misplaced, so it appears to be floating. *The Popcorn Party achievement is missing. *When the Survival levels are locked, they are missing the yellow backgrounds, and are transparent instead. iPad *The leaderboards sign on the main menu is misspelled "Leaderbords". *The Alive and Planting achievement is missing. Android *You cannot buy most things in the Zen Garden. *Most "chimes" such as the flag chime are cut in half if any other sound plays while they are playing. *The winning music that is supposed to play when the player gets a new plant is absent most of the time when a new plant is picked up. Fixed bugs Despite adding a ton of bugs, Plants vs. Zombies FREE also fixed some from the paid versions. *The Zen Garden animations are no longer buggy on the iPad version (this was since fixed in the paid version as well). *Playing on iOS 9 will not allow text to change to "" (this was since fixed in the paid version as well). *Before version 1.9, coins had different values in this version. They were all 10% of their previous values, meaning a gold coin, which is normally worth 50 coins, was now worth 5. **There was an oversight in which the 200,000 coins players usually start with in the iOS versions was not adjusted, therefore the player starts the game with enough coins to purchase every item in the game at least once, and a lot more left over to purchase expendable items again. As a result, there was no reason to work to collect coins in this version at all. **The Coin Packs purchasable in the iOS and Android versions were also not adjusted, meaning that even if the above issue was not in existence, the smallest coin pack would be enough coins to buy everything as well. **These issues have been corrected in version 1.9 as players now start with 2,000 coins and all prices and coin values are corrected to their original state from the paid versions. Version History iPhone 1.0 November 13, 2014 1.0.6 January 27, 2015 Greetings horticultural heroes! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to help protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing. 1.9.11 July 18, 2016 Greetings zombie zappers! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to enhance your zombie-battling fun. Now you can earn free Rakes and bonus Lawnmowers to help protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing! 1.9.12 August 1, 2016 Greetings horticultural heroes! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to help protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing. 1.9.15 February 13, 2017 Greetings horticultural heroes! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to help protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing. 1.21 March 22, 2017 Hey, zombie zappers! Get ready to have a blast in our latest update. Now you can blow up a group of zombie invaders by activating Explode-o-nut in the middle of any game. Just place it anywhere on the lawn and watch as it rolls into a crowd of brain-thirsty opponents. Boom! Thanks for playing. Please be sure to rate us after each update. 2.0.00 November 2, 2017 Greetings, horticultural heroes! Are you looking for more ways to play? Bonus Games are now just a tap away! From Wall-nut Bowling to Vase Breaking, you can now play and master our myriad of madcap mini-games right from the home screen. We’ve also made some behind-the-scenes updates to protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing. 2.1.00 December 14, 2017 Greetings zombie zappers! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to enhance your zombie-battling fun. 2.1.10 December 22, 2017 Greetings zombie zappers! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to enhance your zombie-battling fun. 2.2.0 March 12, 2018 Hey, smarty plants! We’ve made some important updates to improve your game and keep your garden growing. Thanks for playing. 2.3.10 May 24, 2018 Greetings zombie zappers! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to enhance your zombie-battling fun. 2.4.0 December 19, 2018 Hello, smarty plants! Your zombie-zapping experience will be better than ever with fun improvements, like: * A redesigned home screen: Find your favorite content or game modes faster than ever * Level replays: Go back and play your favorite levels - through day, night, fog and more - with a single tap using our new level selector * Optimizations to the game to support iPhone XS and XS Max We've also made some behind-the-scenes updates to protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing. iPad 1.1 November 13, 2014 1.1.6 January 27, 2015 Greetings horticultural heroes! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to help protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing. 1.1.7 February 12, 2015 Greetings horticultural heroes! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to help protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing. 1.9.9 July 18, 2016 Greetings zombie zappers! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to enhance your zombie-battling fun. Now you can earn free Rakes and bonus Lawnmowers to help protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing! 1.9.12 February 13, 2017 Greetings horticultural heroes! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to help protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing. 1.19 March 22, 2017 Hey, zombie zappers! Get ready to have a blast in our latest update. Now you can blow up a group of zombie invaders by activating Explode-o-nut in the middle of any game. Just place it anywhere on the lawn and watch as it rolls into a crowd of brain-thirsty opponents. Boom! Thanks for playing. Please be sure to rate us after each update. 2.0.00 November 3, 2017 Greetings, horticultural heroes! Are you looking for more ways to play? Bonus Games are now just a tap away! From Wall-nut Bowling to Vase Breaking, you can now play and master our myriad of madcap mini-games right from the home screen. We’ve also made some behind-the-scenes updates to protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing. 2.0.10 November 11, 2017 Greetings zombie zappers! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to enhance your zombie-battling fun. 2.1.00 December 14, 2017 Greetings zombie zappers! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to enhance your zombie-battling fun. 2.2.0 March 13, 2018 Hey, smarty plants! We’ve made some important updates to improve your game and keep your garden growing. Thanks for playing. 2.3.10 May 24, 2018 Greetings zombie zappers! We’ve made some behind-the-scenes improvements to enhance your zombie-battling fun. 2.4.0 December 18, 2018 Hello, smarty plants! Your zombie-zapping experience will be better than ever with fun improvements, like: * A redesigned home screen: Find your favorite content or game modes faster than ever * Level replays: Go back and play your favorite levels - through day, night, fog and more - with a single tap using our new level selector * Optimizations to the game to support iPhone XS and XS Max We've also made some behind-the-scenes updates to protect your brains. As always, thanks for playing. Game Modes *Adventure Mode *More Ways to Play **Mini-games **Puzzle Mode ***I, Zombie ***Vasebreaker ***Last Stand **Quick Play (Removed since 2.4.0 update) **Survival Mode (Does not include Hard Levels) *Zen Garden *Achievements Achievements There are a total of 46 achievements (47 on the iPad version). *Home Lawn Security - Complete Adventure Mode for the first time. *SPUDOW! - Blow up a zombie using a Potato Mine. *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 Plants (including plants from Crazy Dave). *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombologist - Find the Yeti Zombie. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins on a single level without letting any disappear. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8000 Sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles in a single level. (missing in iPhone and Android version) *Good Morning - Complete a Daytime Level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a Lawn Mower. *20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only Explosive Plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single Lawn Mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 Bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. *Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a Pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon in every lane. *Second Life - Complete Adventure Mode a second time. *Beyond the Grave - Beat all of the Mini-games. *Lucky Spin - Get 3 Diamonds in Slot Machine. *Chilli Free - Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos. *Enlightened - Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants. *Diamond Beghouler - Upgrade all your plants in Beghouled. *Greenfingers - Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size. *Wall-Not Attack - Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. *Peking Express - How fast can you dig your way to China? *Shooting Star - Complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie arrives. *Sproing! Sproing! - Complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. *Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless. *Sol Invictus - Complete Last Stand with 2000 or more Sun remaining. *I, Win - Win all 9 I, Zombie Trophies. *Where the Sun Don't Shine - Complete the first "I, Zombie" level with 1000 Sun remaining. *Undead Space - Grow your pile of zombies into outer space. *Disco is Undead - Hypnotize a Dancer Zombie. (formerly Thrilling the Zombies) *China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless. *Smashing! - Win all 9 Vasebreaker Trophies. *Gotcha! - Find a Gargantuar in its vase using a Plantern in a game of Vasebreaker. *Still Standing ''- Complete all 5 Last Stand Levels.'' *The Stuff of Legends ''- Complete 15 flags in Last Stand: Endless.'' *Hammer Time! ''- Kill a total of 10 Gargantuars using Mallets in Last Stand: Endless.'' Category:Plants vs. Zombies